Josh the Hedgehog X: Ancient Adventures/Episode 4: Battle Training
This is the fourth episode of Josh the Hedgehog X: Ancient Adventures. Storyline Josh: '''We're back, at last. '''Rey: (walks nearby the training hall) Jesse: Where are you going? Rey: To the training hall. I gotta bulk up my muscles & train my mind for battle! (enters training hall) Jack: Battle? What battle? Josh: It's just training. Rey's going to improve his strength. Wanna join? Jack: Sure thing. Patricia? You wanna join in too? Patricia: Yes please. Josh: Alright, let's start the training. Jonathan: 'Onwaaaaaaaaaard! ''(zooms off to the training hall) 'Josh: '''Jack, the last one of the two of us to the training hall is a rotten snail! Start the SPEED training! ''(zooms off to the training hall) 'Jesse: '''I'll join too! ''(zooms off to the training hall) Ultravia: I'll start my meditation right away. Come with me, Sonaria. *teleports to the training hall* Sonaria: R-right! *teleports to the training hall* Chroma: Pfft. *flies to the training hall* Fiera: Let's test my burning passion for training. *runs off to the training hall* Jack: (zooms off to the training hall) Wait for me! Patricia: Have fun, guys! (enters inside the training hall) 'Josh: '''Heh heh! ''(still running) Metal Patricia: (sighs) (was worried about SPARKY) '''Alice: ''(puts SPARKY in her Alice's room & gives her a rest) There. ''(generates electricity & makes it flow to SPARKY to slowly heal her) Metal Patricia: Alice, will SPARKY be alright? Alice: 'Of course. I generated 5% of my electric energy to SPARKY to heal her. She'll be alright soon. Metal Patricia: Ok. SPARKY, get well soon. And good luck Alice. (goes to the training hall) '''Alice: '''Thanks. Metal Patricia: (enters in the training hall) ''In the training hall... '''Rey: ''(punching dummies) '' Thomas: ''(concentrates his energy on his right fist & releases it by punching a stone dummy)'' Josh: 'Nice training on strength y'all got there, guys. ''(summons Geasscalibur & slices a wooden dummy in half) Jack: (spindashes at the wooden dummies) Patricia: (uses Iron Tail at the wooden dummies) 'Rey: '''Watch this! ''(grows his dragon wings & flaps it against a wooden dummy, creating a gust of wind that cuts the dummy to four parts) Jack: Nice one Rey. '''Rey: '''Thanks Jack! How about you show your skills? Jack: Ok then. Chaos Ninjago! (uses Chaos Ninjago against about 4 dummies) '''Rey: ''(claps hands) Cool! Patricia: May I have a go please? '''Josh: '''Sure. Patricia: Thanks (uses Iron Tail at a wooden dummy) '''Rey: '''How about a new skill, Pat? I would like to see your new skills! :D '''Jonathan: '(slices wooden dummies with his beam saber) Patricia: Sure thing. Mind if I'm asking, which new skill would I use? Jetris: '''You can use your magic. Patricia: Sure. (uses her magic against the dummies) '''Louie: '''Using shape transformation to mold magic into spheres, hm? Impressive. Patricia: Thanks. (makes 8 more Skunk Tails appear behind her, making that 9 Skunk Tails) '''Thomas: '''Nanda? Can a skunk do that thing? '''Josh: '''Through her magic. '''Thomas: '''Oh, right. Patricia: (coats her 9 Skunk Tails with energy) Here I go! (uses Iron Tail at the dummies with her 9 Skunk Tails) '''Rey: '''Cool! Patricia: Thanks. I wish SPARKY is here to see this, but she needs to rest. '''Rey: '''Hm... I hope she's alright. '''Arthur: ''(senses the room where SPARKY is resting) It seems Alice is taking care of her. '''Aerether: '''Yes. Jack: Now then. Let's get back to training. '''Aerether: '''Of course. ''(blasts a stone dummy with an ethereal lance) Metal Patricia: (uses his metal hands to punch at the dummies) 'Jetris: '''We would like to see some challenge. ''(bombards the dummies with feather bombs) Jack: Oh ok. Metal Patricia: You mean like this? Initionating, Brand new Battlesuit mode. (transforms into Battlesuit Mode, which is transforming her body into a body that is similar of Eggman's battlesuit, the "Egg Beater" or EggPlankton's battlesuit, the "Chum Beater") Battlesuit Mode, activated. Prepare for some challenge that you've requested! Category:Episodes